To avoid the disadvantages inherent in the use of hypochlorite solutions in household laundry bleach, disinfectants, hard surface cleansers, and other cleaning agents, manufacturers of these products have developed alternatives based on acidic aqueous hydrogen peroxides. Hydrogen peroxide is generally acceptable from a toxicological and environmental standpoint because its decomposition products are oxygen and water. In addition, these cleaning agents are also fiber-safe and color-safe.
Decomposition of hydrogen peroxide caused by catalytically active substances, such as metal ions, is extremely difficult to prevent. For products that contain hydrogen peroxide to be effective, a substantial proportion of the hydrogen peroxide must survive between manufacture and use. In addition, decomposition produces oxygen gas, which could overpressure the container and cause it to rupture during storage or shipping. Examples of such compositions are given, for example, in Kott, U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,739; Scialla, U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,090; Monticello, U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,774; and Kandathil, U.S. Pat. No. 4,238,192.
Because an alkaline environment is normally required for cleaning efficiency, the performance of hydrogen peroxide containing cleaning agents can be improved by formulating alkaline products. However, the commercial use of alkaline formulations has been hindered by the strong tendency of alkaline hydrogen peroxides to decompose during storage. In addition, under typical storage conditions, decomposition may produce hydroxide ions, which increase the pH and, thus, further increase the decomposition rate. With excessive decomposition of the hydrogen peroxide, the composition loses its cleaning ability.
Liquid detergent compositions offer several advantages over solid compositions. For example, liquid compositions are easier to measure and dispense. Additionally, liquid compositions are especially useful for direct application to heavily soiled areas on fabrics, after which the pre-treated fabrics can be placed in an aqueous bath for laundering in the ordinary manner.
Thus, a need exists for hydrogen peroxide containing aqueous basic liquid detergent compositions, which maintain a homogeneous single phase, maintain active oxygen level, and give a high level of cleaning performance.